Respite
by Phx
Summary: A one shot lighthearted story about two boys in a cramped car.


**Another one shot that I want to dedicate toAlaina, Mary Kay and steamed up car windows after an awesome Supernatual Event!**

_**Phoenix**_

**Respite**

**-The Story-**

Twenty-two year old Sam Winchester sighed as he tried to get comfortable in the cramped conditions of his brother's 1967 black Chevy Impala. The car, larger then than its more modern self, had a respectable amount of passenger room, however when the 'passenger' was 6'4… well… there was no such thing as _enough_ room.

His older brother, Dean, cast a glance at him but didn't say anything, used to Sam's fidgeting when they drove. Being about three inches shorter than his brother, the vehicle wasn't as restricting to him; and he so loooooved his car anyway, he would have considered it a worthy bondage, even if it was! The vehicle reeked of maleness – a loud and throaty testosterone – just like him.

It was a fitting car for a fitting man…

Sighing Sam shifted again.

"What the hells wrong with you?" Dean demanded, noticing. "You got ants in your pants or something?"

"Or something," the younger Winchester replied distractedly. He watched his brother driving, knowing it would make him nuts, but that was the kind of mood Sam was in right now. Tormenting Dean kept him sane.

"Stop staring," Dean said after a minute.

Smirking Sam twisted slightly in the seat so he was looking directly at his brother. He continued to stare.

"Stop it you freak," the driver ordered.

"Make me," came the brazen reply.

"Make you?" Dean's voice was incredulous as he glanced at the younger boy, "What are you, like five or something now?"

"Or something." Sam repeated, fighting to keep a snicker under his breath knowing Dean would kill him for less.

The muscle in the older boy's jaw twitched but he refused to say anything, just continued to drive.

Sam continued to stare.

Finally, Dean slammed on the brakes and pulled over. Folding his arms across his chest, he turned a murderous glare on his younger brother but before he could say anything, Sam chuckled, opened the passenger door of the car and got out.

"Sam? What the-" Confused to no bloody end by his brother's behavior, Dean reluctantly followed him out of the car. "What's wrong with you?"

His brother just grinned at him, dimples all aglow and shook his head. His hazel eyes actually glittered with a mischievous mirth as he made a big show of stretching his long body.

"Sammy?" Dean was getting worried now.

"Nothing Dean," Sam said, seeing his brother tense and knew the older boy was about two seconds from diving for a shotgun.

"Than you want to explain… this?" Dean's arms made a vague motion.

Sam laughed as he shook the kinks out of his body. "Sure. My butt was numb."

"What?" Dean's face screwed up. "_Sam_?"

"You might love your car… but it hates me," the younger boy grinned, "Dude, I really just needed to get out for a bit. Uncramp… stretch… you get the drift."

"And you couldn't have just asked me to just stop?" Dean demanded, as he looked at his sibling in disbelief, unsure whether to kill Sam now or just hurt him really bad.

"Would you have?" Sam asked, doing a couple of squats before standing up.

"Well no," Dean admitted, a trace of humor in his voice, "but you could have asked anyway."

The younger Winchester snorted, "And deny myself the pleasure of getting under your skin?"

"You are a freak, you know that?" Dean muttered as he turned away from his brother and walked back to the car. He opened the door and climbed in the driver's seat, calling over his shoulder as he went. "You get five more minutes Jane Fonda and then we're going!"

Sam laughed and shook his head, wisely choosing to say nothing. Not that his brother would think of stranding him or anything but Dean was not above making him walk… for a mile or three.

…

Five minutes later, Sam folded himself into the passenger seat.

Dean looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Sam smiled and nodded. He was ready for at least another three hours or so. And then he'd have to think up something else….

**--The End--**


End file.
